


Thirsty

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), Domestic, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff and Smut, POV Alex Danvers, POV First Person, Top!Kelly, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex underestimates Kelly.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dansen Fic Week for the following prompt:
> 
> FRIDAY 7/31  
> Theme: Domestic girlfriends  
> Prompt: “You’re glowing.”

A few days ago, Kelly and I bought a new bookshelf because our other one had grown way too full over the years to the point where we had to stack some of them on the top of it. This one was much bigger and nicer, but required assembly. Kelly wanted to pay the additional fee, but I insisted we could do it so on a rainy Sunday afternoon, we were sitting on the floor in the living room with piles of wood and hardware scattered around and between us.

“Insert Part D into Part A,” Kelly read, holding the instructions in one hand.

“That’s what she-”

“Alex, I swear if you make that joke again, you’re building this by yourself,” she interrupted.

“Okay, okay,” I said, putting my hands up in surrender.

We located the pieces and moved onto the next step once they were secured. It was more than halfway built at this point, but we’d already spent half an hour on it and both of us were beginning to sweat. Kelly got up to get us some water and when she sat back down on the floor, she was next to me. Taking a small break, we leaned back, resting against the couch.

“So hot,” I complained after downing half my glass.

“This was your idea. You’re not allowed to whine,” Kelly said as I fanned myself.

“I’m not going to pay $30 so some guy can come and build it wrong,” I defended.

“Then take off your shirt and get back to work,” Kelly said, causing me to choke on my next sip of water.

I coughed and sputtered in what was probably the most unattractive way ever while Kelly rubbed her hand up and down my back.

“Are you okay?” she asked as I started to calm down.

“Yeah. Fine,” I said when I was breathing normally.

“You’re glowing,” she pointed out.

“Yeah. Nothing like fighting to breathe to give your skin that healthy pinkness,” I replied.

I reached for my glass again and finished the last few sips without issue, but I was still thirsty. I set the glass down to get up, but Kelly straddled my lap, leaning to the side to grab her water.

“Want some?” she asked.

I nodded, reaching to take it from her, but she held her arm out and away from me. Understanding what she wanted, I dropped both hands to my sides and Kelly touched the edge of the glass to my lips, tilting it slightly. The steady, cool stream made me feel refreshed until I felt the sharp bite of the drops against my chest when Kelly angled the glass too high.

“Whoops,” she said, biting the corner of her lip which did nothing to hide the smirk.

“You look real torn up about it,” I replied. “I thought you’d know better by now.”

“Know better?” she challenged.

“Yeah. You just think that you’re going to pour cold water on my chest and I’m just going to let you get away with it because you’re cute. You know that’s not the way this works,” I said, using a single fingertip to flip the glass back in her direction.

More than half of the cold liquid splashed across her chest and, even through her bra, I noticed her nipples harden on impact. She gasped, mostly at the sensation, but also because she couldn’t believe I’d just done that despite having significant empirical evidence that would have led her to such a conclusion.

“Hey!” she said, leaping out of my lap and getting to her feet.

“You see?”

“Okay, I just poured a couple of drops. This is… My whole shirt is wet,” she replied.

“I noticed,” I said, letting my eyes take another trip up and down her body.

“I’m so getting you back for this,” she said, shaking her head as she held the shirt away from her skin.

“But aren’t you cooler?” I asked, leaning over to grab the instructions. 

“You think you’re funny,” she said while I fought to hold back laughter.

“Babe, I think we should just call it even.”

“Oh, do you?”

“For your sake,” I said, enjoying the scoff that escaped her. 

“Okay,” she said, the mischief behind it letting me know that she’d far from forgotten about getting revenge.

She got back down on the floor and we continued working, but she was quiet and I knew that she was thinking of ways to get me back. Within another fifteen minutes, the shelf was fully constructed and we lifted it into its proper position before sliding it against the wall where the old one had been. When we moved all of the books onto it, there was still plenty of room for our collection to grow but, for now, we decorated some of the empty spaces with a few small, potted plants.

“Looks good,” I said when everything was in place.

“What are we going to do with the old one?” she asked.

“I was thinking about giving it to Kara. She just has a pile of books by her couch.”

“Oh, yeah. She’s been using the stack as a coffee table,” Kelly laughed.

“I’ll text her to come pick it up later.”

“Okay. I’m going to get in the shower,” she said, giving me a peck on the lips as she passed.

Ordinarily, we spent Sundays in our pajamas and didn’t do much of anything. With the shelf building out of the way, I planned to relax the rest of the day. It was more difficult than usual, though, because I was a little on edge waiting for Kelly’s retaliation. When we were cuddled together on the couch watching a movie, I flinched when she reached forward to grab the popcorn bowl from the coffee table. She smirked, keeping her eyes on the screen as she crunched a handful of the salty snack. After the sun went down, Kara came to get the shelf, having borrowed a coworker’s pickup for the task.

“The new one is really nice,” she said, nodding appreciatively.

“Well, maybe it’ll be yours when we get the next one,” I replied. 

“Thanks, but I’m sure it will take me a while to get this one to capacity. What are you guys watching?” she asked, nodding toward the paused TV.

“Die Hard,” I answered excitedly.

“Of course,” she replied.

“Want to stay and watch with us?” Kelly asked.

“No thank you. I’ve seen it about as many times as I care to see it in my lifetime,” Kara said. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Night, sis.”

“Bye, Kara,” Kelly said, hugging her.

An hour or so later, a third of the way through Die Hard with a Vengeance, Kelly’s hand that had been holding mine was now rubbing back and forth on my upper thigh. That in itself was distracting enough, but a few minutes later, things escalated. She started slowly, kissing my shoulder which was completely exposed in my grey tank top. No longer giving much focus to the movie, I turned toward her to find her lips with mine. The throbbing between my legs was already present and strong. The kiss remained slow for several minutes, but when her hands pressed against my face to deepen it, I felt another hot spark of arousal jolt through me. She pulled back while biting my lip, letting it slip from between her teeth as she stood up.

Walking a few steps toward the bedroom, she turned around, taking off her shirt and tossing it at my face, causing me to close my mouth that I’d only just realized was hanging open. I got to my feet, clumsily, and followed her into the room, undressing myself on the way. Wordlessly, she urged me onto the bed and I was lying on my back with her in my lap before I knew it. She’d removed her shorts, but still had her lace panties on. I was about to take care of that when she stopped me, holding my wrists against the mattress while she kissed me. When she released my hands, I held her hips, wanting to increase the speed of her slow gyrations. 

She brought one of her hands between my legs and I finally had enough sensation. Her fingers worked teasingly at first, but soon the building pressure was almost at its breaking point. Wet lips teased my nipple at the same time and it was almost embarrassing how fast she could work me up like this. Her saliva cooled on my taut skin as she kissed her way back up my chest to my neck and jaw. She paused at my ear, her breath warm and heavy.

“Don’t forget to pick up the dry-cleaning tomorrow,” she whispered into my ear. “Night, babe.”

She gave me a peck on the cheek and turned off her lamp before resting on her side. I was stunned for a few seconds, never even suspecting that it was part of her plot.

“Babe, come on,” I said, turning toward her back. “Are you serious?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Alex. You should know better,” she replied.

I could hear the smugness in her voice and the unreleased tension in my shoulders was going to make it nearly impossible to get to sleep.

“Kelly.”

“Go to sleep,” she replied.

“Oh, yeah. Like that’s going to happen now,” I said, pouting a little as I rolled onto my back.

Because of the unfulfilled need, the throbbing was even worse now. After a few tense minutes of staring at the ceiling in the dark, Kelly rolled onto her opposite side so that she was lying beside me, holding herself up on her elbow. I looked over at her, helpless, and her hand was between my legs again. Her fingers worked fast and with easy skill. It probably wasn’t even an entire minute before I gripped onto the sheets, feeling my body shake as jerking pulses forced more of my arousal to surge forth. Her fingers continued, making each sensation exponentially enjoyable as I let myself follow the flow of it. I felt a radiating calm flood over me and before I could even take another deep breath in, Kelly reminded me of her power.

“Next time you think that I can’t handle retaliation, I want you to think back on this moment. Because I promise you, next time I’ll let you stay like that for two days.”

I nodded, swallowing hard because I was both terrified and aroused by her threat. The soft kiss goodnight was a heavy contrast to the dominance of the words before it. It took some time for my heart rate to slow, part of me toying with the idea of getting her back just because I kind of enjoyed the thought of her making me wait. I was more than certain I’d go crazy well before 48 hours, though, so I just cuddled against her and fell asleep easily now that I’d been thoroughly relaxed.


End file.
